freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret Lindman
Sister Margaret Lindman is the Headmistress of West Genetics and a 1st Generation Genetics Pandora. Following the 13th Nova Clash, Margaret joins Gengo Aoi in his rebellion against the Chevalier. Background Sister Margaret currently serves as the Headmistress of West Genetics, and often helps direct the deployment and operations of the Pandora. Her concern and care for her Pandora is frequently displayed throughout the series. In the past, she was an esteemed Pandora of the Chevalier forces, having fought in both the 5th and 6th Nova Clashes as part of the 1st Generation of Pandora. She was one of the very first individuals to be equipped with Pandora Mode. She was a First Lieutenant during this time. Following the 6th Clash, she was forced to retire from active-duty due to injuries sustained during the battle. She later applied and became a Chevalier instructor, eventually climbing the ranks to become the head of a West Genetics. Appearance Sister Margaret has long black hair, the left side done up in a braid and draped over her shoulder. She has a slender figure, which starkly contrasts with her superhuman strength as a Pandora. She is always seen in a white religious attire with a matching habit that frames her slightly wrinkled face. When not in her attire, she can be wearing standard business clothes. Personality Margaret is a kind but stern woman who values the Pandora she is assigned to watch over. Despite this, she usually does not flinch from the possibility of their deaths, as she coldly noted that Pandora dying during a Carnival is to be expected. She is very perceptive, being able to deduce that Gengo Aoi manipulated Seiga Heavy Industries as well as the 12th Nova Clash to increase his own influence. Flashbacks reveal Margaret to be religious, having struggled with the idea that the Nova were divine punishment for Humanity's sins. In her youth, Margaret was haunted from her experiences in the 5th Nova Clash, and expressed a desire to retire from service despite her skill. She ultimately chose to continue her service to defend mankind. Even after suffering injuries that rendered her unable to continue active-duty, Margaret chose to continue service in Chevalier in order to fight for mankind's future. Freezing: Zero In 2060, Sister Margaret gave a speech to a third-year Pandora class, including such individuals as Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz. She later speaks to Gengo Aoi concerning the status of his granddaughter, and is promised funds by the esteemed doctor. 28th Class Arc In 2062, Sister Margaret greets the newly inducted Pandora cadets with her colleague Yu-Mi Kim. Sister Margaret Arc In 2045, while nearing the end of her service, Margaret was a First Lieutenant stationed in America. She was the drill instructor in charge of training American troopsFreezing Zero Manga Ch.23. Though well liked by her comrades, Margaret was suffering traumatic nightmares from her experiences during the 5th Nova Clash. When asked to become an instructor after her tour ended, she requested more time before making a decision. Later that night, Margaret is awoken from her nightmares by her bunk mate, Second Lieutenant Lendy Ryan. The two begin talking and Lendy admits to admiring Margaret. Uncomfortable with praise that she doesn't believe is warranted, Margaret turns the conversation towards the idea of retiring from service, though Lendy brushes aside the idea. The next day Margaret attends the unveiling of the new Pandora Mode. She and Lendy are both assigned to test the new weapon. Later that day, a Nova appears near the base and Margaret prepares to sortie. Margaret leads her platoon against the Type-F and at first they hold their own, before the Type-F begins using new and unfamiliar techniques. Faced with the evolving Nova, Margaret and her comrades activate Pandora Mode, allowing them to push against the restraining Freezing field. Despite this, the Pandora ranks begin to break and many begin to flee. After saving a Pandora only for her to be killed attempting to flee, Margaret loses spirit and wonders if God had abandoned mankind to its fate. Just as she is about to be killed, Lendy and the other Pandora Mode testers intercept the Nova and save Margaret. Margaret tries to convince Lendy to retreat, but the Second Lieutenant refuses, citing that if they can help their comrades defeat the Nova in future clashes than their deaths won't have been in vain. Shocked, Margaret watches as her fellow Pandora rally and begin to push the Type-F back. She realizes that the tenacity of humanity wasn't a sin, but a strength. Just as Pandora Mode begins to reach its limit, Margaret launches a final attack on the Nova with all her strength, refusing to be afraid anymore. The Nova is destroyed, but Margaret is critically injuredFreezing Zero Manga Ch.24. A few days after the clash, Dr. Moral reports to Lieutenant Colonel Ackerman that despite all her efforts, Margaret's injuries are too severe. She will be unable to continue service as a Pandora. While asleep, Margaret dreams of old friends killed by the Nova. Margaret attempts to apologize, but is gently rebuffed by her friends and told she now understands that their sacrifices were not in vain. They bid Margaret farewell and encourage her to become stronger so that humanity can have a future. After recovering somewhat, Margaret is brought up to speed by Jenny. She laments that such a hero is now lost, but Margaret disagrees, believing that another hero will someday appear to take up her duties. Margaret reveals that despite her condition, she plans on continuing service with the Chevalier by becoming an instructor. Dr. Jenny approves and states she expects great things from Margaret and the Pandora she will trainFreezing Zero Manga Ch.24. Freezing: First Chronicle During the 2064 West Genetics 2nd Year Autumn Carnival, Margaret watches Chiffon Fairchild's class fight through cameras and computer screens in a secluded base. She is welcomed by military leaders who are curious about the current points the Pandora possess. When shocked to hear that neither third place, Ticy Phenyl nor second place Elizabeth Mably, have earned any points despite their very high scores, they ask Sister Margaret to direct them to the first rank in their class, who is Chiffon Fairchild, bearing an unheard of 35,000 points. They demand the headmistress explain, and Sister Margaret begins to explain the story of the time when Chiffon single-handedly crushed fifty Pandora. Freezing Introductory Arc Sister Margaret greets Kazuya on his first day at West Genetics. She notes his connection to the late Pandora hero Kazuha Aoi. She also explains the purpose of the Genetics academies and instructs Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild to escort Kazuya around the schoolFreezing Chapter 1. 10th Nova Clash Arc During the 10th Nova Clash, Margaret directs the defense of West Genetics alongside Colonel Leonard Schweitzer. They discuss the new abilities of the Nova, with Margaret admitting the inherent weakness in using Stigmata against the Nova. After a time, she travels to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and deduces that Maria Lancelot's body, the source of Humanity's Stigmata, is the Nova's targetFreezing Chapter 30. E-Pandora Project Arc When the Chevalier begin the E-Pandora Project, Margaret is ordered to send a number of her students to the Alaska Base to participate in the project. She relays this to her staff. Student Presidency Duel Arc Margaret is informed of the failure of the E-Pandora Project as well as the death of her top student Chiffon Fairchild. She is briefly seen in her office with the silhouette of Ticy Phenyl. Ticy places in her name to run for Student Council President, and Margaret remarks that she and Arnett are fantastic Pandora. She later starts the battle between Arnett McMillan and Ticy and is un-fazed by Ticy's new look, true strength, and ultimate victory. 12th Nova Clash Sister Margaret begins the West Genetics-Platoon 13 joint training exercise after listing the names of the platoons and their leaders. She wishes the warriors luck. As the Faylan Generators break down and the Pandora are flung into chaos, Margaret does her best to maintain a calm appearance, but increasingly writhes inside as the Nova threat multiplies with the arrival of the Humanoid Forms. After obtaining intelligence from Cassie Lockheart, regarding the black smoke and the level to keep down one's stigmata synchrony rate, she orders the Chevalier Pandora to West Genetics immediately, relaying her new information. However, she is distraught when nearly all of the Pandora forces are decimated. She notices Gengo Aoi subtly losing his cool at the situation when he departs to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. She follows after him shortly after demanding an explanation at to what it happening. However, she already deduces that Gengo allowed the faulty Faylan Generator to be used in order to trigger some sort of phenomenon with the Pandora. The doctor is silently impressed by her deductive skills, for she is a few details shy of learning of transcendence. Gengo assures her that appropriate measures are being taken, hence why the Chevalier's strongest Pandora is not present on the battlefield. Margaret is forced to trust Gengo as she takes her leave. Later, she has returns to the monitoring room and calms Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz and explains that appropriate counter measures have been activated as two unknown warriors cause a series of explosions across the training ground. Whilst everyone at headquarters is astonished, Margaret has the cameras focused on the two women and she explains that they are the Legendary Pandora, the prototypes to current day Pandora. Busters Arc Sister Margaret briefs the West Genetics freshmen and sophomores on the 12th Nova Clash, introducing to them the Humanoid forms and the Pandora-Type Nova. She tells the students they will need to improve team strategy, but she excludes many important details that the Genetics student body will eventually realize that something is being kept from them. 13th Nova Clash As Gengo Aoi and his forces make landfall at West Genetics, Sister Margaret awaits to meet him, flanked by Chevalier soldiers. Margaret explains to Gengo that command control had been cancelled, and that if he didn't take responsibility for what happened that night, then West Genetics would no longer be part of Genetics. The researcher wryly replied that Chevalier couldn't bind them anymore, for only they had the power to save humanity. She then joins Gengo in traveling to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, where they find Gengo's trump card has awoken on its own. As Arcadia blasts through the ceiling, Margaret asks whether she is out of control like the Legendary Pandora. Gengo smugly replies that control is useless, but that there is no need to worry as Arcadia already understands her duty. Exit Revenant Arc Following the end of the clash, Margaret meets with Gengo and Scarlett Ohara. She notes that West Genetics has become the enemy of Chevalier, and asks Gengo what their next move is. He replies that they now possess the greatest military in the the world and simply cannot lose. Margaret agrees, citing that the current Chevalier is riddled with corruption and weakness, citing the inhuman experiments conducted by some. Margaret points out that Gengo is admired by many for his inventions, and deduces that everything is going according to his plan. She asks what should be done concerning the Nova. Gengo explains that the Nova visited from another dimension, but admits that is only part of the truth, which exists in a realm beyond humans.. However, he states from now on things will be different. Margaret listens in shock as Gengo explains that mankind now stands on equal footing with the Transcendent Will thanks to the recent appearance of evolved humans. After joining forces with him, Margaret goes out with Gengo for some drinks. At the bar, Margaret admits her worries concerning the future of West Genetics as well as her responsibilities in leading the students. Gengo consoles her with the knowledge that West Genetics will be fine regardless of the war's outcome, though he notes that Margaret and himself will certainly be killed either way. Margaret counters that the Chevalier might discover the true purpose of the Pandora, which Gengo easily brushes away. Moving on, Margaret asks Gengo for solid proof that supporting him is the right decision. Gengo counters that she has only two choices left, either lose everything or forge forward onto a new path. He adds that Margaret has made the right decision in believing in him. He raises his glass and flirts that Margaret should relax and enjoy this night as an ordinary woman, causing Margaret to blush. Later, Margaret is summoned to a debriefing by Gengo, accompanied by her colleagues and associates. She listens intently as Gengo explains his theory on the true nature of the Nova's attacks on humanity. Abilities Overview * In her youth, Margaret was a renowned Pandora of the Chevalier. *She possesses a plethora of combat experience, having been an active soldier for nearly a decade. *As an early tester for Pandora Mode, Margaret presumably had at least three Stigmata. *During the 6th Nova Clash, Margaret sustained injuries that prevented her from continuing service as a Pandora. Volt Weapon *Her Volt Weapon took the form of a pair of blunted Tonfa. Pandora Mode *As an elite soldier she was one of the first Pandora to receive the then experimental Pandora Mode. *By utilizing Pandora Mode she was able to almost single handedly destroy a Type-F Nova, although doing so injured her greatly. Relationships Allies Gengo Aoi Sister Margaret has a tense relationship with Gengo Aoi. She disapproved of him using his connections to have his granddaughter Kazuha Aoi placed into the elite Numbers group when she did not meet the criteria. She was equally displeased over Kazuha unintentionally ruining a joint training exercise by destroying a Type-F replica, despite Gengo offering to pay for the damages. During the 12th Nova Clash, she accurately deduced that Gengo allowed Seiga Heavy Industries to withhold vital information that caused the clash in order to replace the Pandoras with the Valkyries, which silently impressed the doctor. She angrily confronted him on the matter, but he insisted there was no evidence to her theory. Despite this tension, Margaret was willing to side with Gengo against the Chevalier when it looked likely that civil war would break out. In addition, she appeared quite flustered when Gengo teasingly flirted with her while the two were sharing a drink. Gallery Shizutaa Maagaretto.jpg 25036a540e.jpg FreezExten.png|Margaret as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia *Despite her age, Margaret's body still looks quite youthful as seen in the fifth Freezing OVA Don't Look♥The Pandora's Bare Change of Clothes. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Chevalier Category:Female